Harry Potter: Behind the scenes
by ApAtHy ChIcK
Summary: Name says it all....First Fic....
1. Harry Potter: Behind the scenes 1

Harry Potter: Behind the scenes  
By: chrissy105 mailto:ChrissyMe310@aol.com?subject=Comments and Suggestions for Harry Potter: Behind the scenes  
It's true what they say.Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. He was a child prodigy. Lord Voldermort killed his parents. He as a baby escaped HIM from any harm besides the lightning shape on his forehead. Everyone wanted his life but they didn't know what really went on behind the scenes. We take you to his diary:  
  
Dear Diary,  
I just had the worse day.here's why, the day started and I woke up.I went to the gardens as usual for my morning jog, and I bent down to tie my shoes and when I came up a bird pooped on my head! Then it gets worse. I saw RON in the garden kissing CHO!!! He knows I'm in love with her. I'll write later right now I've goto go to potions.  
Harry Potter  
  
That was just the first day of all the horror to come. You see Harry Potter was cursed by the lightning. On his 15th birthday he was to have bad luck for the rest of his life until he found the BLUE HEART. That was just the thing that Lord Voldermort would do and the great thing about his plan was that he could see exactly what horrible things happened to Harry. On the second day of his horror he had a convo. with Hermione she told him something he was never to forget:  
Hermione: Hey Harry!  
Harry: Hey Hermione how's classes going?  
Hermione: Great..How about you?  
Harry: Things could go better.  
Hermione: There's something I HAVE to tell you  
Harry: What is it Hermione? You could tell me.  
Hermione: I'm..I'm.. (starts sobbing) P.P.  
Harry: What is it? Hermione are you okay? What's wrong?  
Hermione: I'm ... PREGNANT!  
Harry: WHAT?!?!?!  
Hermione: I knew you'd get mad! (sobs harder)  
Harry: I'm afraid to ask but.Who's the father?  
Hermione: Your gonna get even madder when I tell you..  
Harry: Is he from our house?  
Hermione: no  
Harry: Is he from?  
Hermione: yes  
Harry: He can't be!  
Hermione: He is!  
Harry: You mean he's in ...  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the HP characters I am simply just a 12 year old who was bored one night and decided to write a fic.  
  
Authors Notes: Hey! This is my first fic and I'm only 12 years old soooo PLEASE go easy on the comments.If you could please send in some ideas for the next chapter of this story.BYE! THANX  
~*~Chrissy~*~  



	2. Harry Potter: Behind the scenes 2

Harry: ....Slytherin???  
Hermione: NO!!! You idiot! Why would it be in Slytherin???? You know I hate ALL of thier  
guts!!! God! You don't know a damn thing! The guy that got me pregnant is...he is....  
Harry: Ugh! Damn it! Spit it out!!!!  
Hermione: He's Cedric Diggory!  
Harry: WHAT?!?!?! Are you serious....He's dead though!!!!  
Hermione: Well we fell in love and we decided to express our love for each other in that   
way and well I JUST found out right before the last tournament and I didn't have time to tell  
him the good news....The thing is , Cedric ,I don't know why but, fell in love with Cho and   
he just wouldn't talk to me since the dance.  
Harry: What about that other guy....what's his name?  
Hermione: Oh him? I was using him to make Cedric jelous...It worked but...(cries)  
Harry: Stop it Hermione! Stop crying! I hate it when I see you all miserable. The thing is I   
really ....  
Hermione: You really what?  
Harry I really L...L...  
Hermione: You love me? (sounds happier)  
Harry: Are you out of your mind?????? What I meant is that I really lack emotions and I   
think it's not fair that you can cry and I can't.  
Hermione: You BASTARD! How dare you! You thinking ONLY about your selfish little   
slef while I'm pregnant here with a dead guys baby! As far as I go we, our friendship that is, is  
OVER! (Runs away)  
Harry: Wait! I'm sorry! Her..mione...(frowns)  
Why can't I get anything right? What is up with yesterday and today? I mean yesterday my   
best friend kisses the girl I love! And today my second best friend is not my friend anymore!   
Can my life get ANY worse? No it couldn't! It's already ALL messed up...  
Harry was wrong! His life DID get worse. Here's a little something after the convo. with Hermione ended.  
(5 min. after the shocking news with Hermione)  
~Mr. Potter please report to Dubledore's office IMEDIATELY!~ *boomed the speakers*  
Malfoy: Ha Potter! Looks like someone's in trouble. HEH HEH HEH You see, my father has his connections!  
See if you come back! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
  
Chrissy  
Authors Notes: So? Did you like the second part of   
the story? Take a stab at what happens next and  
please feel feel to e-mail me with suggestions,   
comments, or constructive critism!   
e-mail: fanficgurl@aol.com 


	3. Harry Potter: Behind the scenes 3

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office. He was wondering why Professor Dumbledore had wanted to speak with him. "Maybe Malfoy really does have connections."thought Harry. As he waited anxiously he noticed that there was a door opening to another room hidden by a coat rack. As he waited he grew more and more curious. He had to know what was in the room. As he got up to open the door Professor Dumbledore walked in squashing any chance of the adventure.  
  
Professor: You must be wondering why I asked you to see me.  
  
Harry: Yes Professor. Did I do something wrong?  
  
Professor: Heavens no. I asked you to come in because I wanted to talk to you about your parents.  
  
Harry: uh Professor.I've been waiting for this news all my life.  
  
Professor: That's precisely why I've decided to tell you. I happen to know you turned 16 this summer and wanted to give the information as a sweet sixteen birthday gift. The problem is.I don't know if you would like what you hear..  
  
Harry: Anything about my parents and why they died would be wonderful!  
  
Professor: Well your mother and Voldermort were a couple back in school.  
  
Harry: WHAT?????  
  
Professor: yes.sadly.they were the couple that everyone wanted to be. They had everything going for them. Voldermort had been a very smart and kind man. Then your father came and your mother fell in love with him. About a month afterwards Lily found that she was pregnant.  
  
Harry: uh uh..err. *looking shocked*  
  
Professor: Your really Voldermort's son. That's why you have so many qualities of Voldermort. It was PARTLY because of the scar but mostly because you are his son. Also the reason you look like James Potter is because Voldemort and James were brothers.  
  
Harry was so shocked he couldn't even speak. That's why he was a parselmouth and why he and voldemort looked so much alike. Harry should be in slytherin! Finally he spoke:  
  
Harry: professor, why does Voldemort always try to kill me?  
  
Professor: That's because he thinks that you are James' son. He's pissed so he tries to kill you. But there's more.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Authors Note: Hey! I'm sorrie I didn't update the story for soooo long..I'm 13 now and me and my friend, Meredith, wrote this last chapter. We want 5 new reviews and we'll write the next chapter!!! 


End file.
